Earlier efforts have demonstrated that three independent fiber lines containing multiplexed fiber gratings can be used to support shape sensing. This has been done by using three independent optical fibers in systems similar to those described by Chen, Bucholtz and others. Systems utilizing three independent fibers, in some instances, may by subject to the effects of spatial placement and relative motion between the optical fibers.
Multi-core optical fibers have also been utilized in certain systems. Multi-core optical fibers, however, may be subject to the need to break out the cores of the optical fibers for interfacing to read out units, and existing procedures for breaking out the fiber cores can be costly.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems utilizing fibers for shape sensing.